Purpose
by Junebugsm
Summary: Callie asked Stef why she wasn't disposable and Stef was determined to make her daughter see what everyone else did.


**Callie asked Stef why she wasn't disposable and Stef was determined to make her daughter see what everyone else did.**

(Takes place during **Minor Offenses (315)** the night after Callie asked Stef why Ty was disposable and Stef showed up at court and had Ty's sentence shortened.)

* * *

"Hey Callie." Stef said late that night as she joined her daughter on the porch swing, wrapping her jacket around herself tighter as the cool breeze stung her healing scar.

"Hey." Callie said, looking up from the bill she was rereading for the third time trying to find what everyone was so against. "Um, I didn't get a chance to say thank you, for what you did for Ty and AJ." Callie said as Stef gently rocked them both.

Stef sighed as she thought about what she wanted to say. She knew that Callie was extremely invested in making a change for all foster kids but she was also worried that she was taking on a task far greater than her ability and she desperately didn't want to see her daughter disappointed when she failed and even more so when the person who seemed to be on her side did nothing but use her.

"I know you felt that I was being unfair when I didn't tell you about Ty and the accident." Stef began to explain. "We weren't even sure if AJ knew and I honestly couldn't have you tipping them off."

"I just..." Callie tried to find the words to explain what she was feeling. "I hate that you never seem to separate your job from the rest of your life." Callie said honestly. "You want us to come to you when we're in trouble or when something's not right but then you make it all about the law and... we all... feel like you're unapproachable."

It was the most honest Callie had ever been and Stef knew it was hard for the teen to admit. Lena had said pretty much the same thing before but Stef couldn't help but feel torn - what was she to do? How was she supposed to uphold the law when she couldn't even do it in her own home?

"Callie, Ty hurt people in our family, _your_ family, and we could have lost them in that accident." Stef explained, desperate for Callie to understand that this was personal and that's why Stef made it about the law.

"I was that girl once." Callie reminded Stef. "I took your son to a place where a gun was pointed at him."

"There is a difference." Stef stopped her daughter, never wanted her to forget why she'd done what she'd done.

"No, there isn't." Callie shook her head. "Brandon could have just as easily been shot."

"Callie, you didn't _take_ Brandon with you that night." Stef corrected. "He made the decision to go with you just like AJ made the decision to follow Ty. That's why I never said anything about taking Brandon with you that night."

"You lectured me." Callie reminded Stef.

"I lectured you for you." Stef pointed out. "You are just as important as Brandon is, even back then. You shouldn't have gone because you could have gotten hurt. Brandon shouldn't have gone because he could have gotten hurt and he shouldn't have let you go because you could have gotten hurt."

"But it was the same right?" Callie asked. "Brandon could have died and the twins could have died."

"Honey, what you were doing is protecting your brother." Stef answered. "You were going out of your way to make sure someone else was safe. Brandon chose to go with you and he got a good long lecture about that."

"I asked him not to call you." Callie admitted, fidgeting with a corner of the sheet in her hand.

"I know." Stef assured. "But that was still on him." She explained. "You didn't know me and all you saw was a cop but he knew that I'd help you. If you were doing the right thing he knew I'd be on your side and he could have trusted me even if you didn't."

"I guess." Callie agreed with a shrug, having never thought about it like that before.

"Ty wasn't protecting anyone Callie." Stef continued. "He was involved in an accident and then he decided to run instead of facing it and that is definitely not acceptable. AJ knew the truth but he was helping Ty escape unlike Brandon who was helping you protect Jude."

"I guess you're right." Callie admitted. "I just didn't want AJ to lose the only family he had. I remember when it was just Jude and me. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"Sweetheart I know you wanted to protect AJ." Stef assured. "I was looking out for the people I love and even if it hadn't been Mariana and Jesus, my job is to look out for the innocent people of San Diego. It could have been anyone Callie and those people may not have anyone powerful enough to get justice."

Callie sat silently for a few minutes thinking about everything Stef had said. She knew she was right and she understood now but still she couldn't help but feel like it could just as easily have been her - had Stef and Lena not looked past the defensive, troublesome act, they would never have seen the young girl that needed and wanted a family more than anything and if she'd aged out of the system like Ty then it could have been her getting five years in jail.

"I'm sorry." Callie finally said. "I shouldn't have said some of the things I said to you." She admitted. "I was mad and... I just wanted you to give Ty the chance you gave me."

"And you were right." Stef added. "After looking through Ty's file I realized that no one gave him a chance when he was a kid and that's what made him who he is today." She paused a moment as she swung them again. "I meant what I said in court today, I don't forgive Ty for what he did but he didn't deserve punishment for things he didn't do."

Callie nodded in agreement. He had hit another car and caused a huge accident. He had injured people that required days in hospital and weeks of recovery. He had run and evaded the police and he deserved the sentencing he got.

Stef gently wrapped an arm around her daughter even though it hurt her chest but she needed to hold the girl, needed her to know that she was not the same as Ty and that she was loved.

"You are not disposable Callie." Stef repeated the words Callie had reminded her of. "I'm not saying that Ty is but I am saying that you and he are different. You do everything in your power to help others, even if it means giving up a part of yourself."

Callie looked up at Stef then, thanking her silently for noticing. For years she'd looked out for Jude with little or no acknowledgement for it and to hear Stef say that she saw it meant the world to her.

"You protected Jude more times than I even know about." Stef began to list. "You went to juvie trying to keep him safe. You stood in front of a man with a gun for him. You ran away from a perfectly good family because you were afraid you'd ruin his chances." She teased slightly, making Callie smile. She then turned serious again. "You fought for Rita when Carmen was accusing her of assault. You were the one Kiara called when she was in danger. You helped Daphne when she was in trouble even though it nearly cost you your adoption and now you're doing everything in your power to trying and help all the other foster kids out there who have no one to turn to." Stef gave Callie a tight squeeze. "These are the things that make you different from Ty." She said sincerely.

Callie smiled as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She had never before seen herself the way that Stef was portraying her and for the first time in a long time she actually _liked_ who she was and realized that she had a purpose in life.

"You, my love, are nothing short of amazing." Stef said as she planed a kiss into Callie's hair. "You are working so hard and I know you desperately want to change the system but I need you to remember that it's not going to happen overnight and you aren't going to make all the changes yourself." She didn't want to burst Callie's bubble but at the same time she didn't want to let her raise her hopes so high that she'd break when she came crashing down. "I know you want to endorse this bill but..."

But Callie stopped her. "I'm rethinking it." She admitted. "Rita said the same thing you did and I tried to fight for it but... I guess, I don't know as much as I think I do." She gestured towards the papers in her hand.

Stef smiled gently, glad that her daughter was being smart about this. "I know it's hard baby." She said, stroking Callie's hair as she looked out into the deserted neighborhood. "I know you want to solve this problem but this may not be the answer."

Callie nodded, leaning in ever so slightly into Stef's side, careful of her scar.

"But don't give up baby." Stef continued. "Even if you can't change the entire system you've already made a difference to so many people and you can continue doing that and maybe someday you may find the solution. And even if you don't, maybe something you do today will help someone else solve it."

Once again a silence settled around them as the two just enjoyed the cool breeze and the other's company. Stef was cold and her chest hurt but there was nowhere she'd rather be than out here with her daughter thinking about how lucky she was to have found her.

"Thank you." Callie finally broke the silence. "For believing in me... for always believing in me." She added. "I wouldn't be doing any of this if it hadn't been for you."

"Oh, I doubt that." Stef said. "You'd have found a way, I have no doubt about that." She said, playfully shaking Callie a little.

Callie smiled, liking the idea that this was who she was meant to be. For so long her life had been about survival but suddenly it had become about purpose and she was determined to fulfill it - for all the kids who she could help, for her family that believed in and supported her but most of all - for herself.


End file.
